


Found Someone To Carry Me Home

by HurtKummelAineBlanderson



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: And it got me thinking about this thing I wrote ages ago, But I just read Monster (based on Gone - READ IT!!!) and wow it was good, Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff, Gone Series - Freeform, I must be old does anyone even say "ship" any more?, Menstruation, Poor Astrid, Sastrid, Still my favourite ship name, but anyway, gone, perdido beach, period pain, wow this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtKummelAineBlanderson/pseuds/HurtKummelAineBlanderson
Summary: Astrid has her period, and it sucks. Sam looks after her. All fluff really. Not much more to say, except wOW I wrote this thing a long time ago.





	Found Someone To Carry Me Home

Sam had been living for three weeks in the house that Astrid shared with Little Pete. He walked into the shadowed living room one evening, after a series of exhausting meetings with Edilio, to find Astrid lying on the couch, arm strewn across her stomach. Astrid raised her head, nodding a quiet "Hey, babe," in Sam's direction. Sam could tell already that something was wrong - Astrid was hardly ever visibly tired so early in the evening. He called out, "What's up, honey?" as he dumped his bag onto the kitchen bench, removing his torch from the pocket of his shorts, before turning back towards the lounge room. Astrid mumbled a "Nothin'. Petey's asleep, and I'm just relaxing," as Sam moved to kneel beside the couch. 

He noted the tense way his girlfriend lay on the couch, her legs drawn as far towards her chest as was comfortable. Placing his hand on her smooth face, he stroked a tendril of hair from her cheek as he asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She paused, then replied, "Yeah. I - I'm okay. I just feel a bit sick, that's all." "Aww, baby. Why do you feel sick? Did you eat some bad food or something?" She looked away from her boyfriend, and said quietly, "It's - it's something else. I'll be okay soon, don't worry." As soon as she'd finished speaking, a cramp stabbed through her abdomen, and she curled into herself even further, groaning quietly. Sam looked at Astrid again, at her tense body and pained face. Then he placed a gentle hand on his girlfriend's hip, and softly asked, "Is it your period? Is that why you feel sick?" After waiting for her hesitant nod, he began to draw circles on her hipbone with his warm fingers, murmuring, "Aww, honey, I'm sorry." 

A few moments of sleepy silence passed until Sam offered to find a hot water bottle and a blanket, both of which were declined. "Do - do you want to go up to bed? Come on," he urged, to Astrid's refusal, "you'll be more comfortable up there." Astrid shook her head again, and muttered, "You don't have to look after me. I've dealt with this before, and this must be awkward for you." As he moved a wayward strand of Astrid's golden hair from her cheek, Sam responded, "No, silly. You're hurting, and it's my job to look after you. You don't have to deal with this alone." As soon as Sam had finished speaking, Astrid reached up to pull his face to hers, pressing a determined kiss to his lips. Sam pulled away a fraction, to rest his nose on Astrid's, whispering, "Can I carry you up to bed?" Sam felt her nod, the movement of her face against his hand, so he rose to his feet, and bent to slide his muscled arms beneath the shoulders and the knees of his girlfriend. He whispered, "Hold on, baby," as he pulled her gently to his chest, allowing her arms to latch around his neck. 

They moved slowly up the stairs to the landing, and Sam nudged their bedroom door open with his foot. He lowered Astrid to their bed, on the floral patchwork covers. "Do you wanna go to the bathroom, or brush your teeth? Do you want water or anything?" Sam asked, his hands on Astrid's cheeks. Astrid bit her lip, then responded "Could you get me water, honey? Thank you so much," with her love for the boy evident in her voice. "Of course, babe. I'll be back in a second." Astrid felt Sam's lips touch her cheek, and a second later heard him bound down the stairs. 

She tried to stand to move closer to the pillows piled against the headboard, but groaned quietly, realising that any sudden movement was far too painful. She settled for lowering herself to lie, face down, in the centre of the bed, and calmed her breathing as she waited for the cramps to subside. Astrid heard Sam tramp back up the stairs, then the squeak of the bathroom door and the groan of the only tap in their house that worked. She watched Sam open their bedroom door, glass of water in his hand as his worried eyes found Astrid's. He placed the water on the table, moving towards the window to pull the curtain closed before sitting gently on the bed. 

"Honey," he whispered, running a hand softly through her hair, "can you sit up? You should go under the covers." With a murmured "okay," Astrid slid herself towards the pillows as her boyfriend pulled the duvet down. Sam crawled to the other side of the bed, laying his head on the pillow, next to Astrid's. "Do you want me to rub your back, or your tummy? What would help?" Sam whispered, his breath tickling the strands of hair around Astrid's face. "Just having you here helps," she replied. "Thank you for taking care of me." She heard Sam's "of course, honey," as her eyes closed. Her murmured "I love you" faded into the bedroom's darkness, and she was asleep before she could hear Sam say "I love you too, babe. I love you so much," his voice echoing through the quiet room.


End file.
